The Order of Photia
by Shoutmaster121
Summary: two years ago a smith arrived and took him away, now he's back with a secret
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since I was last here, I wonder how my buds are doing. "So where are we heading first?" I asked while looking out from the bus window daydreaming of my old life. "I am heading to your house to drop off the gift you made. And you are gonna find her so you can give it to her." the man said next to me as I looked up and saw his burned face with a serious look on his face. "Zaz why does it have to be for her we could give it to anyone?" I asked as he sighed and gave a worried look. "Only she can have it, trust me if it falls into the wrong hands we will all be sorry. Just relax it's the first of two at least it's the pure one not the tainted one." I nodded and turned my head towards the window again before seeing the welcoming sign to ocean shores. 'I wonder if they will be made at me for leaving.'. My head twisted into a daydream as we were heading to the bus station.

I felt a slap towards the back of my head as it brought me back to reality. "Remember they are out there and you don't know who they are, don't trust anybody" Zaz said before walking towards the door of the bus. 'Man I'm gonna find her before I get lost again.' I thought as I exited the bus and started to walk towards the one of three places she could be at. I started off and walked towards mad town as i got lost in old memories as I ended up at the beach and saw a couple people surfing. One of the three was doing rad stunts that would make any pro jealous. 'Yup thats Otto, I'm guessing the guy next to him is the squid.' as I was admiring them from afar I saw purple hair flashing through the waves that made my heart stop. `why does it have to be her'. I thought as my backside rushed towards the sand as I sat down, and waited for them to be down. I was the only person on the beach as I saw them look at me before screaming at each other. The blond teen paddled his board towards the beach. He still had his dorky glasses on but it looked like he had gotten more tone and lose his baby fat. As he walked up to me I gulped as I gotten off my ass and walked to him. "Dude why are you watching us? Are you a creeper that I have to knock out?" he said. I just stared at him and let a small smile grew on my face. 'I can mess with squid like I used to.' I let out a small chuckle which caused him to snarl, "nah my man, I'm just checking out the talent here. I just moved here and I want to make sure that I cream the toughest talent, to prove that I'm the best." I made sure to sound like Lars as I spoke. "You jerk, you will never beat the rockets duo. They will whoop your sorry ass." he said before getting in my face and clutching my shirt as I let out a loud laugh. "Squid, I don't when you got serious but it's funny.". He let go of my shirt and just stared at me before muttering to himself. "Orange hair, annoying personality. It couldn't be. Twist?" he said before I nodded my head before putting my pointer finger to my mouth, as his face lit up and let out a laugh. "So your gonna prank them?" he asked as I grinned. "Pretend to hit me twist, Otto will freak out". "Sure squid." I then swung the worst punch that I have ever made at him and he went down three seconds after the hit as I face palmed. I then heard two people scream at the top of their lungs. "SAMMY!". "Hey asshole you will pay". As i saw them both heading towards me. I sighed looking at the squid. "If I get womped, your getting womped." all I heard was a small laughter. I saw Otto tossing his board to the sand next to the beach while Reggie was placing hers down and moving his away from the waves. Otto ran at me like a raging devil and tried to punch me as I deflected his punch. He tried to bring me to the ground as I twisted it on him and brought him into an armbar. "Otto man knock it off I don't want to hurt my best bud." I said before he said, "you hit squid twist." he then looked over to me and at the squid laughing. "Twist is that you?". I let go of my grip and nodded my head. As Otto got up he punched me in the face. "now, now you show up" he yelled at me before helping squid up. Reggie looked over to me and she just stood there in shock. "Twist is that you" she said before tears rushed by her cheeks as she rushed towards me and started to hug me.


	2. Chapter 2

The hug felt like it lasted for hours but I quickly ended the hug trying to hide the shade of red my face was turning. "I missed you three, I'm sorry that I didn't write or email but I've been busy training". I said before seeing Otto pushed both of his hands to my shirt and then grabbed them. "Training my ass, we know that you haven't been training for the xgames like you said you were. So why did you leave us bro." he yelled in my ears before releasing his grip. I looked at the squid and then at Reg. My eyes darted down as I let out a sigh. "I was training for an apprenticeship, I kept up with school work when I could but this is the life I have to live. It may sound dorky because it's not as extreme as we thought of my future career but I am working on how to be a master blacksmith.". I looked at them each had a look on their faces, Sam was the first to speak up. "Twist that's not dorky it's amazing, it takes a lot of skill to make sure you don't injure yourself and to make beautiful pieces." I looked at squid and smiled for a bit before looking at Otto who had a mean looking facial expression. "Your an idiot twist, you just bailed on us and for a fact you lied to us. You didn't trust us, you thought we would of I don't know make fun of you I guess. Bro you better not Lie to us again." My face began to frown as I looked to the ground as I sat down on the sand. "I'm sorry you guys, I'm just not that smart." I said before looking to see Reggie sit next to me, as she placed her arm around my shoulders. "Twist I understand how scared you must have been, I'm just glad you're here to stay." they all sat near me and they were laughing and talking about the old times I made a fool about myself and our past. "Yeah I'm here to stay…." I said before I inwardly said to myself. 'For now, when the time comes I have to leave again and I may not come back.' I smiled at them, "I moved back in to my parents house along with my teacher." They looked at me and smiled. "That's awesome Twist, You're back to living across from us. I can't wait to come over and meet your teacher." squid and Otto both said in union. "Hey twist what time is it?" Reggie said while looking at me with an expression I never saw before. I looked at my watch and said "It is twelve thirty". She looked at Otto and Squid. "I'm sorry for this but I have a date with Trent in an hour and I have to go." I just nodded my head. As she went to get her stuff I looked at Otto and squid who didn't look at me, when Reggie walked up next to us to say her goodbyes, I simply walked up to her and asked her. "Hey when you're done can you come by my house for a bit for us to catch up?". She turned to me and smiled, "of course twist" as she went to hug me again. "I made a gift for you, I want to give it to you tonight." I whispered while ending the hug. She gave me a look before walking off with her stuff. I turned to Otto and Squid who were giving goofy looking faces before laughing. "You still have it bad for her" they both said while holding their sides. My cheeks felt like they were burning before sighing. "Whatever are you two coming to my house or not." I asked them. They both turned to me before laughing again. "Twist you better not try anything with Reggie. One I'll kick your ass and two Trent will get his goons after you.". I looked at Otto before a grave look stole the cheerful one he had on his face. "It got bad, Trent and his goons been terrorizing the town and for some reason Reggie still defends him. The two of them had been acting strangely towards each other, Reggie had gotten real submissive and Trent turned to his true colors a jerk."

As Otto was complaining about the way Trent and Reggie were acting, my mind was racing 'could he be the other one? If so, Zaz never told me that the pure one and tainted one would be near each other like this'. I got up and started to wander off before I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I snapped out of my daze and my attention was turned to Otto and Squid. "Dude what's your problem?" Squid said as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry bro, for the past week I've been lost in my thoughts. Heck before I knew that I was heading back, my head just kept getting lost.". They both looked at me and shook their heads. "You never changed your just as hopeless." Otto said before walking off to get his stuff. "Wow bro that was harsh." I said, Squid just turned to me. "So what is it like to be a blacksmith?". For the next hour I told them how my life had been and the many different things I forged. They hung on to my words as we neared my house. We walked in and to my surprise my mother was coming out of the door, as soon she saw me he face lit up and ran over hugging me while crying. "Your back.". "Yeah mom I'm back." I said why I wrapped my arms around her. She quickly ended the hug as she saw Otto and Squid start to laugh. Lars came out of the house as he saw what the commotion was about when he saw me. "Maurice welcome home bro." "Lars done call me that." I said frustrated. My dad and Zaz came out of the house both standing there looking at me. "Welcome back son. Mr. Elmic told us, you were back in town, good thing too I was getting worried." I turned to Zaz, 'that's his cover. Worst last name ever dad. Guess you never learned how to Improv. Zaz I know you and dad were friends back in your youth, you should have given him a better name to use than Elmic.'. I turned my attention to Otto and squid who were both checking Zaz over as they saw him Half burned and scarred.

As the hours went along I felt a sharp pain in my head like it was pulling me to the gift and to Reggie as I looked to my watch and saw it was getting late. I fell to the floor holding my head and screaming as the pain intensifies. Both Otto and Squid ran to me as Zaz and my dad went to the back of the house, where I could slightly hear them talking. "So who does it belong to? Did he say? If he is getting headaches like this he may be resisting to give it to the person." my dad said while Zaz just walked next to him and whispered in his ear. "Oh I see." my dad said while staring at me. As the conversation was ending between the two Zaz came up to me and got out a vial of liquid and placed it to my mouth as I drank it the pain subsided. I layed on the floor for a few minutes before sitting up. Otto looked at me before asking, "what's the matter bro?". I looked down and quickly came up with an excuse. "I've been getting Migraines for a couple weeks now and they keep on getting worse. I felt like my dad and Zaz were slapping themselves in their faces behind me. "It's getting late guys, and I had asked Reggie to come over to catch up with her." I said before walking over to the door. Otto and the squid looked at each other before smirking, "yeah but remember bro if you try anything I'm gonna whomp you." Otto said before patting my back and laughing. "Don't worry man I won't." I said reassuring. Squid gave me a bro hug before walking out of my house. I turned and quietly shut the door. I turned to see dad and Zaz face palming as a reaction to what I had said. Lars was laughing his ass off. "My little bro has finally gotten a date, with his one love." my face gotten hot and I yelled at Lars. "shut up man, You know as well as I do. This isn't about that." I turned to mom and dad as their faces got a serious look. "Raymundo is part of the crest. Beware when you're near his kids." my father said as I just looked out of my winder and at Otto and his dad talking before shutting the door. "So what should I do? Reggie is the owner of La Hermosa Hoja. If I don't give it to her the headaches will grow worse.". Zaz walked up next to me and handed the gift to me. "Don't worry, young one everything will be alright. You know as well we all know that a war is coming and if right and justice to win she has to defeat the other blade wielder. She is strong for what your parents and brother had told me.". I looked at them each had a reassuring look on their faces. "I may have found the tainted one today. After the creation of this Otto and Sam told me that Reggies mood and her boyfriends mood had changed. She has become submissive and her boyfriends has become aggressive and his goons have been causing trouble.". "This hasn't happened before since nineteen thirty nine. Only a grave war could have both of them being from the same place." I looked at Zaz who put his hand to his chin before walking upstairs. "Come he has a guest." as everyone left the room. After half an hour of watching T.V I heard a knock on my door. My heart started to beat and I could feel that my skin was burning before I shook it off and opened the door. In Front of me was Reggie who was wearing a black dress. I motion for her to enter my house before shutting the door.


End file.
